Opposing Forces Part 1
by Arrabella Arithmancy
Summary: We actually get a beginning to the story! btw, I don't know when I'm going to finish this, 'cause I got writer's block on this story...


Opposing Forces - Intro. 

Serina Slytherin Malfoy was born into this world as an heir to the largest fortune in the wizarding community. The Malfoys were known for their money, their snobbishness, and their connection with the dark arts. Serina, however, seemed to have none of the typical Malfoy traits. All Malfoy women were socialite airheads, and all the Malfoy men were accomplished Dark Wizards. 

Serina was a misfit. She didn't hate muggle-borns and the poor like her father, and she didn't care about clothes and money like her mother. Even her brother, four years older than her, lashed out at anyone who came near. Her father, embarrassed to have a kind and compassionate daughter, hid her away from the world. Almost no one knew about her. 

She did not have an easy life. Especially when she reached Hogwarts. 

Author's Note- If anyone like this, I'll post more, I've already planned what's going to happen. Review Please! Disclaimer- I do not lay claim to anything invented by J. K. Rowling etc... Serina Slytherin Malfoy the character is mine. (Slytherin and Malfoy are J.K's) 

Opposing Forces 

Chap. 1 

Serina Malfoy had a hard childhood. When she was little, she was kind, commpassionate, and friendly, but, when angered, could also have a bad temper. Her father, Lucius Malfoy, was a cold and evil man. Embarassed to have a daughter who was so completely different from him, he hid her away from the world. Almost no one knew he had a second child. 

Mr. Malfoy was a strong supporter of the dark lord Voldemort, and delved deep into the Dark Arts. Some people even suggested he was Voldemort's right hand man. He did not like a daughter who showed her emotions. 

"Malfoys do not get emotional!" he had yelled whenever she dared cry about something. If she showed her emotions, he would hit her until she got ahold of them. Abused like this, she learned to hate her father. She grew sneaky over the years, getting revenge on her father for hitting her. 

*** 

When she was 9, her owl, Swiftwing, died, and she cried. Suddenly, her father slapped her. He dragged her into the hall where he proceeded to yell until he was red in the face. Since she was still crying, he slapped her again. Serina stopped crying, angry now. 

"Are you going to curse me too, or just slap me?" she yelled. 

Lucius slapped her again. "Don't sass me! I'm your father! Malfoys do not get emotional! Go to your room!" 

Serina turned and stalked away. She went up to her 3rd story bedroom and collappsed on the queen-sized bed. The bed was a valuable antique, probably worth a few thousand galleons. She thought of her brother, Draco, at Hogwarts and away from this. She envied him. 

Thinking about Draco, she remembered all those sessions where she told him of the anger and hate she felt for her father. He had agreed. 

She thought of other people's opinions about Draco. They thought he was just a mean, sneaky boy who hated all Gryffindors, Muggle-borns, poor people, etc. They were wrong about him. He only seemed mean because he lashed out at anyone who came to close. He was defensive because of all the abuse from Mr. Malfoy. The only person he confided in was Serina. 

He told Serina of his frustration at home, his problems and accomplishments at school, and how he secretly admired Harry Potter, even though he envied Potter's fame. 

Of course, it wasn't that the Malfoy's weren't famous, because they were. It was what Potter was famous for. 

Serina was always intriuged by the stories about Potter. She thought he must be incredibly strong to have survived Voldemort's curse. She also wondered why he was a Parselmouth, since he was a Gryffindor. (Draco had told her about the scene in his second year.) 

Anyway, she needed to decide how to get back at her father. Suddenly, she had the perfect idea. 

*** 

Lucius Malfoy was walking away at the end of a Dark Wizards Meeting (held in the dungeon beneath Malfoy Manor), when, suddenly, the back of his robes flashed in bright green the words, 'I am an ugly git.' A few of the Dark Wizards burst out laughing. Mr. Malfoy turned around and glared at them, not knowing what had made them laugh. 

He turned back and the words, ' I'm a slimy sleazeball' appeared. He heard more laughs. He decided to just keep walking, though his temper was flaring. Finally, almost as a parting gesture, when he stepped out the door, the words, 'I am an idiotic nincompoop' flashed. He heard more laughs and stalked away. 

He did not notice Serina, crouched in the corner, stifling a torrent of laughter. 

Author's Note- I didn't really like this part, I kept wandering off subject. Also, I don't think Lucius would use the word, 'sass.' Anyway, tell me what you think. Should I write more? Review! Disclaimer- If you want a disclaimer, look at my intro! 


End file.
